


волчья грызня

by michigun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли пытается вести себя как молодой волк из фильмов Нейшнл Джеографик. Его главная проблема в том, что он считает Эггси таким же волком, но сам Эггси сохраняет человеческую трезвость мышления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	волчья грызня

Не нужно было называть Эггси чавом, только и всего. Эггси не дурак, что бы Чарли ни думал, и знает, что не слишком вписывается в представления цвета оксбриджа о хорошей компании, но у него есть при себе очень важная штука — достоинство, чтоб его. И когда его называют чавом, достоинство чувствует себя ущемленным, потому что Эггси — не чав. Тут вообще-то есть четкая семантическая граница, кроме шуток, и чавом его называть так же логично, как, например, цыганом или черным. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть черным, но странно, когда черным называют белого, так? Так.  
С асбо выходит еще глупее, потому что приводов в полицию за асоциальное поведение у Эггси нет и в помине. Помилуйте, асоциальное поведение? Да он самый социальный мудак в Кэмдене. Поэтому когда Чарли называет его «эй, асбо, да-да, я тебе», Эггси объясняет ему настолько терпеливо, насколько может:  
— Смотри, если я скажу тебе «эй, рыжий», ты не обернешься, так? Потому что ты нихуя не рыжий. Но если я скажу «эй, педик», ты отзовешься как миленький, потому что — угадай, что? — правильно. Видишь, с асбо та же херня.  
Он ясно слышит, как Рокси с тихим стоном закрывает лицо ладонью, и понимает, что немного перегнул. Возможно, с «педиком», потому что тут тоже работают ущемленное достоинство и семантические границы. Спросите Эггси про уничижительные диминутивы в малых социальных группах (но попроще, ок?) и получите развернутую лекцию о том, почему про вашу маму могут шутить только самые близкие друзья и можете ли вы называть своего приятеля из Северной Африки ниггой.  
Короче, прежде чем называть кого-то педиком, нужно убедиться, что он не бисексуал, потому что — вы и сами понимаете. Звать человека геем, когда он играет на обеих сторонах поля, попросту невежливо. Эггси уточняет:  
— Или с девочками у тебя все-таки было?  
Рокси придушенно смеется в свои ладони, а у Руфуса странно меняется лицо. Изо всей их троицы «дрянных девчонок» лицо у него самое приятное, с какой-то простоватой хитринкой, будто как-то раз он обдурил папашу в карты и с тех пор страшно доволен собой. Дигби выглядит слишком замороченным чемпионатами по регби и водному поло, а Чарли — это просто Чарли, тут и говорить нечего.  
Сейчас Чарли не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать:  
— Спешу тебя уверить, дружище чав, волноваться о моем сексуальном воспитании не стоит.  
Это особый, серебряноложковый способ сказать «Я перетрахал больше народу, чем ты можешь себе представить». Эггси подмигивает ему, на этот раз проигнорировав чава.  
— Как и о моем, мой дорогой бисексуальный друг.  
Потом завтрак заканчивается, и Мерлин три часа ездит ему по ушам насчет этикета за столом, пока они бегают по чертовски огромному саду. Почему именно ему и почему насчет этикета, Эггси и знать не хочет, но кое-что все-таки запоминает, так что за ужином просит Чарли передать ему хлеба самой длинной и хитровыебнутой фразой, которую может выдать его мозг после полосы препятствий и трех часов политической географии. Чарли, вымотанный не меньше него, молча пихает ему в руки корзинку с хлебом и морщится от боли в ушибленном плече.  
Эггси предложил бы массаж, но нахер надо.  
Безобидные пикировки за завтраком хоть немного, но скрашивают безрадостность овсянки на воде, которой их тут пичкают, и особенно забавляют Дигби и Руфуса — когда еще можно позубоскалить над своим вожаком. Остальные быстро перестают обращать на них с Чарли внимание, только Рокси еще закатывает глаза и изредка пихает его локтем в бок, потому что Эггси порой перегибает палку.  
Чарли, конечно, как и все здесь присутствующие благородные господа (и дама), учился в закрытой частной школе, причем школа была для мальчиков, что наложило на него определенный отпечаток. Эггси, все детство проторчавший в спортивной секции, в принципе, видит этот отпечаток просто отлично.  
Дело в том, что лет с двенадцати, когда гудение в яйцах и кулаках напрочь вышибает мозги, парни всё начинают видеть сквозь призму секса, в том числе — регулирование отношений в стае. Отсюда берется эта дикая гомофобия в подростковой среде — из агрессии, неудовлетворенного сексуального желания и незнания взрослых законов, уж в двадцать два Эггси может рассуждать об этом трезво, не то что в двенадцать или даже шестнадцать.  
Чарли пытается вести себя как молодой волк из фильмов Нейшнл Джеографик. Его главная проблема в том, что он считает Эггси таким же волком, но сам Эггси сохраняет человеческую трезвость мышления. Уж в этом ему равных нет.  
Поэтому, когда в душевой после утренней пробежки они остаются одни и Чарли вдруг приближается к нему, тяжело выдвинув челюсть, Эггси расслабленно улыбается:  
— Я все-таки в твоем вкусе?  
И Чарли обескураженно замирает. Он рассчитывал унизить — показать другому волку, что его держат здесь за самку, достойную только удовлетворять чьи-то потребности, но чтобы унизить Эггси предложением потрахаться, нужно очень, очень постараться.  
Когда играешь за обе команды, быстро отучиваешься от всей этой стайной херни.  
— Если тебе нужно немного разогреться, я подожду, — великодушно позволяет Эггси.  
Он с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как ходят ходуном желваки и сжимаются кулаки, как Чарли судорожно подбирает ответ, чтобы поставить его на место, и помогает ему. Делает шаг вперед и берет его за яйца — настолько буквально, насколько только возможно. Чарли с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, плечи его каменеют, на шее вздувается вена, и Эггси проводит по ней языком, прежде чем прошептать на ухо:  
— Никаких поцелуев.  
Поцелуи — это, черт побери, серьезно. Эггси припасает их для особых случаев.  
Член Чарли в его руке быстро тяжелеет, Эггси водит по нему ладонью и оставляет на шее Чарли короткие саднящие укусы, пока не добивается сдавленного, сбитого стона. Все эти хорошие детки из частных школ любят погрубее.  
Чарли не знает, куда деть руки, бестолково скользит ими по спине Эггси, слабо царапая, и Эггси, сжав его член крепче, тихо хрипло смеется:  
— Да что ты как девственник.  
Не то чтобы он имел что-то против девственников. С ними тоже может быть очень круто.  
Чарли что-то раздраженно вякает и наконец кладет ладони ему на бедра, притягивает ближе к себе, раскрытым ртом скользит по плечу и шее, коротко жарко выдыхая. Может, не такой уж он и опытный, как Эггси полагал.  
В рот Эггси попадает вода. Он отплевывается, опускаясь на колени, и Чарли смотрит на него так, будто видит откровение господне, не меньше, а когда Эггси ему подмигивает, с глухим стоном закрывает лицо руками.  
— Блять, — выдыхает он.  
Эггси берет его член в рот, и он повторяет отчетливее:  
— Блять, — на этот раз с коротким тихим всхлипом.  
Он снова не знает, куда деть руки, цепляется за холодную стенку душа за своей спиной, закрывает ладонью рот, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся из горла стоны, и Эггси приходится перехватить его запястье и положить ладонь себе на затылок. Чарли заторможенно понимает и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, слабо царапает над самой шеей, наконец начинает осторожно подталкивать Эггси и подаваться бедрами ему навстречу.  
Эггси сосет без изысков, принимая член до самого горла, но Чарли этого хватает — он хнычет и ругается сквозь зубы, и когда Эггси пальцами скользит между его ягодиц, только хрипло выдыхает, бестолково попытавшись схватить Эггси за слишком короткие волосы. Эггси с трудом проталкивает в него один палец, и Чарли странно, высоко охает, особенно сильно проехавшись по затылку короткими ногтями и резко двинув бедрами. Эггси давится и крепко сжимает его член у основания, на мгновение отстранившись, чтобы отдышаться.  
— Знать не хочу, где ты этому научился, — гундосо бормочет Чарли над его головой. Эггси посылает ему веселую усмешку — он и не собирался рассказывать.  
Горло немного саднит, и хрипеть Эггси будет еще пару дней — не самая высокая цена за возможность увидеть на лице Чарли выражение полной беспомощности, когда Эггси проталкивает палец глубже и давит на простату.  
Сам Эггси не фанат подобной стимуляции, она напоминает ему о медосмотрах и сбивает напрочь все возбуждение, но судя по тому, как у Чарли на мгновение подгибаются ноги, у него подобных ассоциаций нет. Эггси лениво ему отдрачивает, не прекращая двигать пальцем, и Чарли отчаянно вцепляется в его плечи, в какой-то момент почти мученически скривившись.  
— Стой, — просит он на выдохе, — стой.  
Эггси послушно замирает и, помедлив, снова берет член в рот. Чарли отзывается обрывистым благодарным стоном, вздрагивающими пальцами гладит его по шее, накрывает затылок. Сквозь шум воды Эггси слышит, как он всхлипывает.  
Кончает он на удивление тихо. Эггси сплевывает прямо в водосток и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони — больше для вида, чем от какой-то надуманной брезгливости. Чарли тянет его за плечи наверх, неуклюже прижимается раскрытым ртом под челюстью, слабо кусает, и Эггси легко толкает его ладонью в грудь:  
— Мама не учила тебя говорить спасибо?  
Чарли с тихим сытым ворчанием берет его член в руку и жестко торопливо дрочит, не прекращая кусать шею. Эггси кончает, перекатывая на языке слабый горьковатый привкус — хороший мальчик Чарли, судя по всему, тайком ото всех курит. Нужно будет вытрясти из него сигареты при первой же возможности.  
Они успевают разойтись в разные концы душевой и ополоснуться, когда в комнату вламывается Руфус. Он застывает на пороге и несколько секунд пялится на них с подозрением, потом все же подходит к своей койке и вытаскивает из-под нее тетрадь. Уже отойдя обратно к двери, он все-таки спрашивает:  
— Вы что, подрались?  
— Вроде того, — сипло отзывается Эггси и потирает саднящую от укусов шею.  
— Иди, — бросает Чарли, поморщившись. — Я догоню.  
Остаток дня они не разговаривают, в душ перед отбоем идут по отдельности — Эггси успевает раньше всех, сметя ужин еще до того, как Рокси садится рядом с ним за стол, а Чарли дожидается, когда все лягут и в комнате вырубится свет.  
Засыпает Эггси с мыслью, что нужно будет умыкнуть у Хьюго презервативы. Черт знает, на что он надеялся, притаскивая с собой в казарму полную упаковку Дюрекса, но обломится тут явно не ему.


End file.
